


Look for the Light That Leads Me Home

by heartless241



Series: Descandents in OUAT [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice is EF Killian's Daughter, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gen, Grace is Killian's Biological Daughter, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Belle and Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones and Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Parents Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/pseuds/heartless241
Summary: Killian and Jefferson have known each other for many years, and married for longer. When one last job separates them all from each other, will they be able to find each other again or will they be apart from their children and each other forever?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/ Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Descandents in OUAT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204010
Kudos: 8





	Look for the Light That Leads Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original version of this but after it didn't blow up like I was expecting it to, so I abandoned it and after many years I have decided to rewrite it. The first few chapters are of Killian and Jefferson together with their children before the curse. I'm thinking maybe the first six?

If you ask how he met his portal jumping husband, Naval Lieutenant Killian Jones, will  _ always _ give the same answer, The portal jumper fell from the sky and into his arms, because it's true. Killian stood on the deck of his brother’s ship helping with something he couldn’t remember, when all of a sudden a portal opened and out fell a man, who would soon be his husband. The jumper was heading straight for Killian. The lieutenant held out his arms and caught the portal jumper.

"Thanks." The stranger said, looking at the brunette and smiled. Killian looked him up and down, he noticed that the portal jumpers' clothes looked like those of a different land.

"No problem luv," Killian said, as he placed the handsome, portal jumper down and smiled. “Any chance I can get your name?” He asked, smiling at the way that the jumper's face turned a light shade of red. 

"Jefferson." The portal jumper, Jefferson, said smiling and holding out his hand, still blushing. Killian took it and shook with a smile.

"Killian Jones, Naval Lieutenant Killian Jones at your service." He said, looking Jefferson up and down, the two seemed to be in their own world when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both men jumped away from each other and looked over at who broke up their little moment.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms and looked between the two.

"Oh! I'm Jefferson, I'm what people call a portal jumper." Jefferson explained rubbing the back of his neck and looked over at Killian and back at the other man.

"Is that so? Well in that case, I'm captain of the  _ Jewel of the Realm _ , Liam Jones, I see you've met my brother." The captain nodded, smirking and looking over at his brother, who was looking down at his feet, then the portal jumper. "You will be bunking with Killian as you board the ship." Liam added, looking at them. 

"But captain! I only have one bed" Killian mutters as he scratches the back of his neck, causing Jefferson to blush even more. 

"That's an order Lieutenant." Liam said, giving Killian a stern look. The lieutenant nodded and led the portal jumper to his cabin.

"I'm sorry that you're being forced to share a bed with me Lieutenant Jones." Jefferson mumbled, as he played with the sleeves of his jacket. Killian looked at the shorter man and blushed. 

"It's okay,” The older brunette said, looking back at him, “You can call me Killian if it makes you more at ease." The naval lieutenant babbled, scratching the back of his ear and continued their walk. Once they arrived at the lieutenant’s room, Killian opened the door for the portal hopper to enter the room, Jefferson noticed how spacious the room was, it may not have been very big, but it didn't matter. The bed was in the left corner of the room, the writing desk in the right corner, a bedside table with a oil lamp placed on top, a hat stand next to the table, a cherry wood trunk at the foot of the bed, a port hole above the writing desk. Jefferson sat on the bed and placed his hat on the table and smiled.

"It's better then my room at home." Jefferson mused, looking over at Killian with a soft smile that caused the young lieutenant to blush and sit next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment before Killian spoke

"So....what realms have you been to?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation. Jefferson hummed and laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling of the ship.

"I've been to many realms. Mostly Oz, my brother lives there, and I visit often...I kinda thought of the ocean, hence why I landed on you." He said giggling. Killian blinked, and looked at the portal hopper, before he chuckled. The lieutenant didn't know what this feeling was, he hadn't felt anything like this for a very long time, the last time he felt this way was to a faceless boy, who he would hide away when as a child.

"Are you okay Killian?" The portal hopper asked, looking at him. Killian flinched a little before he began to blush and nodded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about who's sleeping near the wall." The lieutenant said, scratching his ear while blush began to cover his face. Jefferson hummed, as he thought for a moment.

"I'll take the wall,” Jefferson declared, sitting up and stretched. “I mean it's only fair." The portal hopper added, smiling at the lieutenant. The blush on Killian’s darkened. The lieutenant then smiled back before he stood and adjusted his jacket with a small nod.

"I have some duties I need to attend to, if you need anything ask any of the men on the ship and they'll get it for you." Killian informed him, before he turned to leave. “Thank you!” Jefferson said, catching the young lieutenant off guard. Killian looked at him and smiled. “You’re welcome, now get some rest we have a long journey ahead of us.” Killian said, leaving the room.

Jefferson watched as the lieutenant made his exit and smiled. The hopper, for some odd reason, felt safe on the ship, in the room he was sharing with a stranger who didn’t feel like a stranger at all but was still a stranger, and with a soft smile the portal jumper laid on the bed once more and began to drift to sleep.


End file.
